Office Matters
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: Read what happens at the office


Office Matters

By: Jessica

Rated: Mature

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the WWE or their likeness. I however own the story and the OC.

Ever since Jessica Shank took the position as the official secretary for the WWE wrestlers who wanted to go into business together, Nick Nemeth has taken an interest in this young lady. Jessica, for short was a beautiful, enticing young lady. With short red hair, killer dark hazel eyes, Jessica was definitely beautiful.

Walking into her office, Jessica looked at him shyly as he entered. Another thing about Jessica that really turned him on so much, that face that she was really shy and innocent. She was the kind of girl you could easily charm into doing anything. Like if Nick needed a drink she'd run her cute ass downstairs and get him the drink of his choice.

It was obvious Jessica had a huge crush on Nick. The way she was scared to be close to him or the blush that came to her cheeks when he smiled at her. He just loved how cute she acted. It just made him want her more.

"Jessica would you make some copies of these papers for me, ten of each sheet.''

"Sure," she said quietly as she grabbed the papers. Nick casually grazed his fingertips over hers and he saw her melt inside.

While she was in the corner making copies, Nick sat himself in the chair and watched. He felt himself starting to get aroused watching her anxiously make copies of the papers. Especially enjoying the view of her ass. When she was done she nervously walked towards him avoiding eye contact and handed him the papers.

"Jessica?"

Jessica gulped, "Yes Nick?"

Nick smirked as he pointed at his arousal. Being the good girl she was, she closed and locked the door. Walking behind Nick's desk, she dropped to her knees and looked up at Nick. Jessica's fingertips reached up to his zipper, and soon his pants were down around his ankles.

His erection stood up, and her soft fingertips raked up and down his thighs. Caressing her cheek, he held her gaze, staring into her almond shaped hazel eyes. Taking it as a cue, she leaned in closer and pressed her lips to the tip of his cock.

"Ohh fuck," Nick groaned.

Jessica's mouth expertly traveled up and down his shaft. Her lips clinging tightly, her tongue swirling around. She was moaning and it was sending vibrations down his cock driving him crazy. He grabbed her head and began anxiously thrusting his lips upward into her mouth.

Feeling the tension start in the pit of his stomach, he felt himself giving way to release. As the pleasure built up he erupted into her mouth. Feeling spurt after spurt of his cum shoot into Jessica's mouth as she swallowed every last drop. When her lips broke free from his cock, Nick immediately pulled her onto his lap and kissed her passionately.

"You're so cute Jessica…," Nick murmured as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

Her eyes fluttered as she looked away in embarrassment. Carefully lifting her body off his lap, Nick stood up to pull his pants back up. He straightened himself up and glanced at his agenda.

"Oh shoot we got a meeting in five minutes,"

"Oops…Sorry Mr. Nemeth I forgot to inform you about that…," Jessica hung her head low in shame.

"Heh..it's all right,"

At the meeting

Nick wasn't listening to a word being said by anyone. He didn't even have a clue as to what the subject at hand was. All his attention was on Jessica who was seated to his left. He couldn't help himself from staring at her. Just seeing her deeply concentration on taking notes turned him on.

Feeling the need to touch her. Nick reached his left hand out and placed it on her thigh. Jessica's head immediately shot up and looked at Nick. Her cheeks turning a light red. Rubbing his hand up and down her smooth thigh, he enjoyed seeing her trying to concentrate.

"Jessica are you getting all of this down?" Ryan asked.

"Yes Mr. Reeves…," she answered quietly as she returned to writing some more notes.

Nick just smiled inwardly and made his hand slip in between her legs, causing Jessica to gasp. He could feel a damp spot in her panties. Jessica shot Nick a dirty look and gently pushed Nick's hand away from her. Waiting a few minutes he returned his hand back to her thigh. Placing his palm over her cunt, he began to rub it up and down.

Jessica tried to keep a straight face but she gave up and gave into the pleasure. Her hips started to slowly grind against Nick's hand.

"Jessica? You okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok,"

After the meeting was over, Jessica was the first to leave the room quickly walking to her office. Sitting at her desk she was sexually frustrated.

"Jeeeesssica, just run away from me why don't you," Nick said walking into her office and closing the door behind him.

"Nick why did you do that? That was like I don't know…,"

"You know you like it,"

"Noooo I did not," Jessica argued.

"Yes you did,"

Waling to where she was, Nick knelt down before her. His hands resting on her thighs rubbing up and down. Their lips crashed against each other giving into desire. The urgency to feel one another was on them. Nick lifted her out of her chair and placed her on the edge of her desk.

Unbuttoning her blouse, he slid it off her shoulders. Kissing along the slid of her neck, he made his way down to the top of her heaving chest. Moving the cup of her bra down, Nick's mouth devoured on her breast. Tasting her sweet skin on his tongue.

Jessica's hands went to undo the frontal clasp of her bra as she played with her other breast as Nick suckeled on the other one. His lips traveled down to her stomach. She giggled as he started to kiss around her belly button area.

Raising her hips, she allowed Nick to pull down her black skirt. Spreading her legs, he moved the crotch of her panties to the side and let his tongue move along her already wet slit. Nick hungrily devoured her, tasting her sweet juiced that came flowing out of her.

Jessica's back arched up against him as he took her clit between his teeth and began to suck on it. Nick could already feel her clit starting to pulsate with release. Jessica moaned in disappointment when he release his lips from her.

"Mr. Nemeth… I was about to cum," she whined.

Nick threw her a sexy smile and starting undoing his necktie. Jessica assisted him in unbuttoning his dress shirt. After a minute, Nick was finally rid of his clothing. Jessica laid down on her desk, spreading her legs, and letting her legs dangled off the edge. Positioning himself in front of her opening, Nick guided his cock inside her cunt. Nick threw his head back in pleasure as he felt her walls engulf him.

Gradually building up his speed, Nick thrusted inside her. Letting the passion of this all take over him. Nick could feel himself nearing release as the feeling started to echo throughout his body. Hearing Jessica's sweet cried of ecstasy was all it took.

Jessica's vaginal walls, squeezed down on Nick's thrusting member, milking him. Sending his seed into her. Their orgasm seemed never ending and beautiful Once it carried out, Nick collapsed down onto her body. They stayed tangled in each others arms for a moment, letting everything subside.

Sliding himself out of her, Nick gathered his clothing and got dressed. Jessica soon followed. Once they were both dressed and had recollected themselves, Nick took Jessica in his arms and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"Jessica?"

"Yes Nick?"

"I'll see you tomorrow," Nick said throwing her a deviant glare.

Jessica stood there and watched him exit her office. Dropping back down onto her chair, she couldn't wait for tomorrow to see what office matters Nick had planned for her.

THE END


End file.
